Lost Puppy
by Emiily.23
Summary: Jeff is having an awful day and goes for a run to let his anger out. What will happen when he find a lost puppy on his way? Could the owner be the love of his life? (NIff!)


**Hey! this is a short drabble i wrote minutes ago since i am having some serious Niff feelings!**

**I know is not the best and i might continue it if you people want me to :) Not that i am planning on it though :P**

**Hope you like it :) Niff love**

**Declaimers: I don't own any of the things you might recognize unless Spiky :)**

* * *

If there was one thing Jeff /hated/ it was being woken up on a Sunday morning by a phone call that offered to get a computer course which happened to cost half of his salary per month. He shouted at the person on the other end of the line quickly hanging up as he was seeing red.

The blonde groan letting his head fall back on the still warm pillow but he was wide awake now and it was only 9 am! He rubbed his face angrily and stood up from bed again, cursing under his breath to whoever had dared calling, even if it was the person's work, who dare them?

In the spur of the moment he got dressed on a pair of joggings and a buggy shirt…he needed to do something to let all that anger out, he decided he would go for a run.

Jeff prepared himself a breakfast before leaving, since he wasn't on the mood of fainting either. It consisted on a very dark coffee, a pair of toasts with jam and some orange juice. Well, at least breakfast had gone fine! Even if it took him more than half an hour to be ready.

The moment he was done with the washing up, the blonde exited his house, stretched a little before starting the warm up. He run slowly for 3 blocks and decided it wasn't working, his anger was still there bothering him and getting into his nerves, instead, he started sprinting for the next few pair of blocks.

He ran for about another half an hour randomly changing direction and rhythms, turning on a corner every now and then. He would walk for a minute, then run full speed, slow down, sprint, walk again and well…whatever Jeff felt was doing him good at the moment and helping all those feelings out.

Before he could realize where he was, he found himself on the park that, if he didn't remember wrongly, was about 10 miles away from home. Ok, that was some exercise wasn't it? He was trying to guess now /how/ he would get back. Jeff was exhausted and breathing hard but had no money neither water with him. He moved to one of the water dispenser he knew were far inside the park. He reached it and drank the cool water it provided…mmm…heaven!

Jeff looked around, the park was calm. "Of course it would, it's barely 10 am Jeffrey!" he told himself while shaking his head; he now remembered why he was this angry in first place. He had /almost/ forgotten it, still needed some more running though.

The blonde was about to start his way back home when he heard a sound…a sound that seemed like a cry, a puppy's cry. He frowned looking everywhere as to find the source of it but he couldn't seem to find where it was coming from. He started walking in the general direction of the noise and soon found a small fluffy dog a few feet away from where he was.

The dog looked scared, he was crying and stuck under a branch. Jeff leant down taking the small pet on his hands carefully removing the branch as not to hurt it.

"Hey there…you're lost aren't you?" He sweetly talked with the dog as the small fluffy hairy ball kept whimpering. "Oh! You have an identity signal, let get you back home!" he said cheerfully the moment he realize that the dog, Spiky, had a collar with a phone number, an address and of course, the dog's name.

Jeff pulled the dog closer to his chest, cuddling it as he started walking to the address it was written down on Spiky's collar, it wasn't that far anyway and probably a little girl, no older than 4 years old was missing her little pet and crying disconsolately.

5 minutes later Jeff found himself knocking on the apartment's door. A minute later the door was open by a short brunet male, on his mid-twenties, his hair messed and rubbing his eyes to get the sleep out of them

"Ammm…Hey?" he asked blinking a little to get accustomed to the amount of light. He had obviously just be woken up.

"Oh Hey…ammm…I think this belong to you!" Jeff said awkwardly handing him the small dog. The other male grinned and took it.

"Spiky! You escaped again? Bad boy…I will have to punish you!" He warned the dog that was now moving its tail restlessly as the owner put him back on a small box

"Thank you very much! I owe you!" The brunet smiled "Oh! I am Nick by the way!" He said offering his hand for the blonde to shake

"Jeff!" the blonde answered shaking his hand. Nick nodded as if understanding before biting his lips. "Wanna come in? We can have a coffee and see how I can do to pay you?" he offered nervously

Jeff laughed and shook his head "You don't need to pay me…I did it because Spiky was crying and well…I can't see a beauty like that cry!" He shrugged and was about to leave before his mind did a crack

"You know what? I think a coffee will do us both good!" He grinned and Nick moved to the side letting the stranger blonde in. He knew it might be 'risky' to let a stranger into his house but there was something about him that gave the older man some…confidence? Assurance? Well, he didn't even know how to put it!

Nick prepared them some of the hot liquid and poured it into 2 mugs handing Jeff a yellow one, it matched his hair!

"So, where did you find my baby?" He asked nonchalant to break the ice.

"Agg…I had a…let's say, bad morning and went for a run. Suddenly ended up in the park and heard your dog crying. I took him, read the address on the collar and wow! Here I am!" he explained with a light smile and little giggle.

Nick nodded enjoying the soft noise coming from the blonde's mouth while sipping from his coffee

"I think Spiky did a good work you know? I mean, he took home a smocking hot guy!" The brunet nodded and Jeff spat some coffee…was Nick just shamelessly flirting with him? Well…looks like it

"You think so?" he answered back. 2 can play this game right? Jeff smirked widely

Nick laughed "I think so…I hope he had chosen someone that is into men at least!" he shrugged with a light and shy smile "I trust my pet's instinct!" he giggled softly.

Jeff blinked in confusion, realization hitting him seconds later.

"Oh! He did…he is a smart dog you know?" he shook his head playfully and suddenly his phone started ringing.

"Damn! I need to go!" He quickly stood and moved to the door "Ammm…before I go…do you think you are free tomorrow? Dinner time?" he smiled shyly

Nick thought for a moment. "I will let Spiky go to the park at 7, is it ok if you give him back to me 7:30 then?" he smirked a little

"Sounds like a plan!" Jeff laughed taking out his phone and writing Nick's number down, the latter stood and opened the door to let him go

"It was a pleasure meeting you!" The brunet said with a dreamy smile and light blush.

"My pleasure was meeting this pet, that lead me to this handsome man I am picking up tomorrow!" He winked, kissed his cheek quickly leaving with a tint of pink in his cheeks.

Nick blushed deeply biting his lower lip as he saw the blonde walking down the isle. How could he get so lucky?

"Spiky! You're the best Baby!" he said grabbing the pet and rubbing his belly. He knew he loved it!

Jeff walked with a small smile until he was back in the streets of Ohio. May be, and just may be, today wasn't such a bad day as he had originally thought it might be…he had gotten a hot date after rescuing a fluffy pet. Life was nice for Jeff and he couldn't help the smile on his face as he jogged the way back home. Tomorrow's date being the only thing running into his mind. There was so much to do before then!

* * *

**So...how was it? hahaha :)**

**Sorry the mistakes there might be, it wasn't corrected and you know, english is not my first laguage :/**

**I love you all and if you wanna leave me prompts or something send me a PM :)**

**Emily!**


End file.
